


devotee

by erebones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: Written on a slip of paper tucked into the back of the private journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	devotee

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of Claurenz Week, "longing."

> Remember how it used to be,
> 
> before you were a king
> 
> and I your cavalry?
> 
> Before the metal taste of blood
> 
> became a familiar
> 
> friend to me,
> 
> before your head took up the crown
> 
> and bore it proud and heavily—
> 
> Remember how we walked in sunlight?
> 
> Unafraid of war and strife,
> 
> our horses made of porcelain white
> 
> not flesh and bone
> 
> against the knife—
> 
> Remember when the summer sun
> 
> became the only crown
> 
> we’d need?
> 
> Now old stone halls run red and black,
> 
> granite laid by long-dead men;
> 
> Our shadows turn and double back
> 
> our limbs stretched out
> 
> upon the rack—
> 
> O war, unkindly look to me,
> 
> expose your face that I might see
> 
> the weakest link
> 
> dissolves the chain
> 
> and summer sun might shine again
> 
> when peace becomes our currency—
> 
> Remember when the night was easy,
> 
> secrets bartered in the dark
> 
> on bended knee?
> 
> Before our dreams grew past their prime,
> 
> like putrid fruits upon the vine,
> 
> we folded flowers
> 
> in our hands
> 
> of silk and woven eglantine,
> 
> and swore an oath of fealty—
> 
> I wear your colors on my breast
> 
> in hopes that endless night evade me
> 
> and if it finds me in the street
> 
> or ’neath the sky,
> 
> or out at sea—
> 
> Remember then my youthful plea
> 
> remains the same, and I
> 
> your devotee.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't like REAL fic but I wanted to archive it somewhere!


End file.
